Amar a la Música
by Belzer
Summary: Ella solo vivía para la música. Así había sido y así sería. De eso estaba convencida Octavia, pero una salida inesperada a un lugar que odia, le harían reencontrarse con alguien de su pasado y buscar un nuevo significado a la expresión amar a la música.


Había terminado otra noche de conciertos en el Royal Opera Palace de Canterlot. Otra noche en que una de las más destacadas artistas había deleitado a su público con un inigualable solo. Mientras guardaba su chelo, Octavia se deleitaba con las imágenes de su público, entregándose a ella con cada nota. Era una experiencia que no tenía paralelo con ninguna otra que hubiese vivido. Ya había escuchado a otros ponys decir que la única experiencia comparable sería la del amor, pero ella no daba mucho crédito a esas palabras.

"_Y aun si yo fuese a amar algo con toda el alma, sería la música."_

Salió de su camerino y luego de unos pocos pasos se encontró con Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis que parecían estarla esperando.

-Una maravillosa interpretación como siempre. Nunca dejas de asombrarnos ni a mi ni a mi querida Fleur.-

-Gracias por tus comentarios, amigo mío. Solo busco darle a mi público lo mejor y solo lo mejor tendrán.-

-Siento que estás siendo muy modesta, Octavia linda. Decir lo mejor es poco.- agregó Fleur con una cálida sonrisa.

-Incluso me atrevo a decir que no hay palabras que describan tú talento, pero basta por ahora. Mi querida Fleur y yo queremos festejar tú maravillosa actuación de esta noche invitándote al "Galaxy-X-press".-

-¿Galaxy express?-

-La X se pronuncia sola. Fue idea mía.- mencionó Fleur con entusiasmo. -Es uno de los sitios más exclusivos de Canterlot. Va lo mejor de lo mejor y me parece el lugar indicado para festejar a la mejor chelista de toda Equestria.-

La concertista no era muy dada a ese tipo de salidas. Usualmente al terminar un concierto iba derecho a casa, pero tampoco iba a desairar a tan buenos amigos.

-¿Entonces aceptas nuestra invitación?- preguntó Fancy Pants.

-Si. Una salida como está podrá ser muy relajante.-

Estando todos de acuerdo, salieron para tomar un taxi que los encaminó rumbo al Galaxy-X-press.

* * *

><p>Si existía una palabra para describir a Octavia cuando llegaron al lugar, esa sería sorprendida. La fachada del lugar era blanca con grandes puertas de un azul muy vibrante que parecían ser de vidrio. Grandes reflectores apuntaban hacia el cielo y a las estrellas de la princesa Luna, a excepción de dos que iluminaban el logo del lugar: Lo que parecía ser un cometa de color azul con ráfagas amarillas que extrañamente recordaba la forma de un tren, y dentro del cometa se veían las letras que conformaban el nombre "Galaxy-X-press" y que refulgían en un color rojizo. Resumiendo, el tipo de lugar que Octavia evitaba a toda costa.<p>

"_De haber sabido que me traerían a un sitio así... Tranquila. Solo quédate algunos minutos con ellos, algún bocadillo tal vez, luego les diré que tengo un ensayo por la mañana que no recordaba y escaparé de este agujero."_

-¿Y que te parece este lugar? Estoy segura que no habías visto nada igual.- Octavia dejó de lado sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Fleur.

-Así es. Creeme que no había visto nada igual.- Al menos nadie podría decir que Octavia no era honesta.

-La noche puede ser joven pero si nos quedamos aquí, solo la veremos envejecer. Jejejeje. Señoritas, si me hacen el favor…-

Fancy Pants guió a sus hermosas invitadas hacía la puerta donde se presentó con uno de los ponys de seguridad.

-Veamos… Fancy Pants… Fancy Pants… Si, aquí está. Reservación para el señor Fancy Pants y dos invitados. Espere un momento mientras viene alguien para guiarlo a su mesa.-

En pocos instantes un pony bastante fornido los condujo al interior del lugar. Mientras avanzaban, Octavia contemplaba con ligero asombro como lucía el lugar por dentro. Tenía una apariencia bastante moderna. Con luces en todas partes y pantallas mostrando en su mayoría imágenes que ella solo podía definir como una vaga representación de algún arte abstracto bastante malo. Aparentemente había una enorme pista de baile alrededor de la cual había varias mesas. Dichas pistas estaban completamente saturadas de ponys bailando y los que no bailaban, estaban en las mesas platicando o bebiendo algunos tragos. También había algunas barras donde otros ponys iban por más bebidas. Todos esos elementos eran muy notorios para la concertista, pero el que resaltaba era sin duda alguna, la música. En su opinión una completa atrocidad.

"_No entiendo como es que alguien puede llamar a este escándalo música. ¡Por Celestia! Es como si estuvieran matando a algún animal. No puedo entender como Fleur puede disfrutar un lugar como este. Y el pobre Fancy Pants. Lo que tiene que resistir…"_

Afortunadamente para Octavia, años de experiencia al estar cerca de trombones, tambores y muchos otros instrumentos así, le permitían resistir el muy alto volumen del "Galaxy-X-press" sin quedar sorda. También la experiencia de tratar con muchos músicos debutantes que apenas estaban refinando su talento le permitía mantener su disgusto bajo una máscara de amable cortesía.

No les tomó mucho llegar a la sección VIP donde pronto fueron conducidos a su mesa. Octavia quedó nuevamente sorprendida, no por estar sentados en la sección VIP. Eso era normal considerando la importancia de Fancy Pants en Canterlot. Lo que la sorprendió es lo cerca que estaban de escenario. Podía ver detalles como las enormes pantallas que mostraban más videos, los reflectores que brillaban intermitentemente dando un ambiente único. Algo que llamó su atención es lo que parecía un par de tocadiscos. De momento no había nadie allí y la pony se preguntaba que fin tendrían. Ciertamente, Octavia estaba muy sorprendida… pero no era una sorpresa agradable.

* * *

><p>Algunos minutos más tarde, ya les habían traído algunas bebidas y botanas. Octavia bebía lentamente mientras seguía conversando con Fancy Pants y Fleur. No tenía idea de que hora era, pero sabía que ya era momento de poner su plan en marcha y salir de ese sitio de una buena vez.<p>

-Fancy Pants, Fleur, debo decir que ha sido una velada… completamente única, pero temo que…-

Octavia no pudo proseguir pues en ese momento las luces se apagaron por completo y solo quedaron unas pocas muy tenues. Curiosamente, Ni Fancy Pants ni Fleur parecían sorprendidos.

-Y aquí está el evento principal de la noche.- susurró Fleur con entusiasmo.

-Supongo que será fascinante, aunque acabo de…-

Su voz fue interrumpida nuevamente, esta vez por toda una serie de explosiones en el escenario en vibrantes azules mezclados con blanco.

-Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS TODOS PASANDO UNA NOCHE COMO NINGUNA EN EL GALAXY-X-PRESS. EL AMBIENTE HA ESTADO GENIAL Y AHORA ESTAN POR ENTRAR A OTRA ONDA DE DIVERSIÓN, PUES HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A LA INVITADA DE HONOR DE ESTA NOCHE. UNA PONY QUE ES TODA UNA ARTISTA EN LAS TORNAMESAS. SUS MEZCLAS SACUDEN TODO LO QUE HAY DESDE MANEHATTAN HASTA STALLIONGRADE. LA MÁS GRANDE DJ DE TODAS, PORQUE NO PUEDES DECIR DJ SIN DECIR SU NOMBRE. ¡TODOS SALUDEN A DJ PON-3!-

Y un nuevo estallido de fuegos artificiales iluminó el escenario antes de que los reflectores se posaran nuevamente en el tornamesa que ahora estaba ocupado por una pony de pelaje blanco, una melena de un azul muy vibrante y cuyo rasgo más distintivo eran sus lentes obscuros. Octavia no alcanzaba a distinguir su cutie mark, pero dentro de ella sentía que incluso si la viera, sería una perdida de tiempo.

-HELLO, EVERYPONYYYYYYY!- Saludó DJ Pon-3 de inmediato. -Les agradezco por tan cálida bienvenida, pero se que no vinieron solo a escucharme hablar, así que EMPECEMOS DE UNA VEEEEEZ.-

En instantes el lugar estaba nuevamente inundado por el sonido de la música. Octavia nuevamente sentía sus oídos siendo torturados. Ya no podía resistir más.

"_Que Fancy y Fleur me perdonen. Este… escándalo es más de lo que un pony como yo puede resistir. Es decir, esto ni siquiera es música. Solo es ruido desordenado. No tiene el menor sentido."_

Octavia iba a hablar con Fancy Pants, cuando su sutil sentido del oído le permitió notar algo… entre todo ese sonido… parecía haber algo de ritmo. Ella sabía que su tan entrenado sentido del oído no la estaba engañando. Se enfocó aún más en el sonido y pudo notar que no se equivocaba.

"_¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que envuelta entre tanto ruido pueda haber algo de verdadera música? Es tan sutil… pero no me equivoco. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Qué hace esa pony para poder imprimir algo de verdadera música en medio de toda esa basura?"_

Y solo pudo quedarse en su asiento, ignorando por completo su bebida, su botana e incluso a sus amigos. No solo dedicándose a escuchar a DJ-Pon-3, sino también viéndola. Era como si la luz cobrara vida a su alrededor. Unos vibrantes colores que surgían no solo de las luces de los reflectores, sino también de la magia misma de la DJ. La forma en que los tornamesas brillaban era única. Octavia también veía que no solo se limitaba a usar su magia. A veces también usaba sus cascos para darle más variedad. Incluso podría pensar… que lo hacía para sentir la música. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que la DJ se detuvo y todo el público estalló de emoción.

-Gracias, gracias. De verdad son un público de otro mundo. Ahora tomaré un breve descanso para recargar las pilas y seguir con algo AUN MÁS SORPRENDENTEEEE.-

La chelista sacudió su cabeza esperando despejarla de todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban allí, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo más. Mientras decidía que, iría al tocador. Necesitaba refrescarse y su bebida no le ayudaría a eso.

-Amigos, si me perdonan iré un momento al tocador. Ya vuelvo.-

Con un sacudir de sus cabezas, Fancy y Fleur se dieron por enterados y Octavia se encaminó a donde según los letreros, estaban los baños.

Llegó allí para darse cuenta de que no había nadie más. Mucho mejor para ella que necesitaba pensar sin que nadie la interrumpiera. Aun no entendía cómo es que lo que a primera vista le parecía ruido, revelaba poseer una cualidad musical.

"_Aun no me lo explico… pero allí están. No era para nada como esa esperpéntica alharaca que nos recibió. De alguna forma… había música allí. ¿Cómo es que una pony así logró eso? ¿Cómo?"_

Los pensamientos de Octavia no parecían enfriarse ni cuando dejó que agua recorriera su rostro. Solo fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien entraba, aunque al ver de quien se trataba estos volvieron con mucha fuerza.

Allí, a pocos metros de ella, se encontraba la pony que era el origen de su actual confusión. Intentó decirle algo, preguntar cómo es que lo hacía, pero curiosamente su boca no se movía. La que terminó rompiendo el silencio fue la recién llegada; no ella.

-Uff. Hace bastante calor esta noche… o más bien debe ser el ambiente el que está que arde.-

No eran precisamente las palabras más adecuadas para romper el hielo según Octavia, pero ella aun no estaba en posición de agregar algunas propias. Fue cuando escuchó a la DJ acercarse que al fin salió de su aparente trance.

-Si… algo así.-

Cuando la pony DJ estaba a su lado, Octavia decidió dejar libres sus pensamientos. No había mejor forma de obtener una explicación a su problema que de la fuente misma.

-He estado escuchando tú… interpretación y debo decir que estoy… sorprendida.-

-Muuuuchas gracias. Debo decir que tengo ese efecto en muchos ponys. Y que conste que no estoy siendo presumida.-

-No lo dudo… pero no estoy sorprendida por tú… actuación en sí, sino por la forma en que lo haces. No logro entender como ese tipo de acordes… esos ritmos… como los incorporas a esa otra estridencia que tocas, porque perdóname la sinceridad de mis palabras, no me parece que lo que toques sea música en lo más mínimo. Es simplemente…-

Un suspiro de la DJ interrumpió a la chelista.

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho desde que estabas en la academia de música, Octavia.-

Los ojos de la concertista se dilataron tremendamente por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que me conoces? No recuerdo a nadie de la academia que pudiese terminar en un tugurio como este denigrando al espíritu de la música. Es mejor que me respondas de una buena vez. ¿QUIEN ERES?-

-Supongo que era mucho pedir que me reconocieras de inmediato luego de todo este tiempo. Claro. ¿Cómo es que la pony prodigio de la academia de música podría recordar a la primer pony en ser expulsada en 200 años?- respondió la aludida en tono algo triste.

Algo en la mente de Octavia parecía empezar a tener sentido. Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Una tarde hacía ya algunos años cuando veía por una ventana como una amiga muy querida, quizás su única amiga, salía de la academia-internado para nunca volver por haber desafiado al entonces director al proponer que los ponys tuvieran mayor libertad al seguir el llamado de su talento especial. Fue un atrevimiento que el director no perdonó. Fue hasta ese momento que Octavia pudo ver la Cutie Mark de la pony blanca. Entonces recordó.

-¿Vinyl Scratch? ¿En verdad eres tú?-

-Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien me llamaba así. Para todos, simplemente soy DJ-Pon-3, una de las mejores DJ de Equestria.-

Por un momento Octavia quedó inmóvil pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Ante ella estaba su gran amiga durante los tiempos en que refinaba su arte y que tuvo que irse por una tonta arbitrariedad. Siempre pensó que despues que la expulsaro, buscaría hacer carrera en alguna otra parte, incluso formando una orquesta en algún pueblo pequeño o algo así. ¿Pero encontrarla después de todos estos años… en un basurero como este? No tenía sentido. No podía tenerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste en todos estos años? ¿Cómo terminaste tocando en muladares como este?-

-Lo que llamas "muladar" yo lo llamo mi segunda casa.- respondió Vinyl con disgusto. –Si recuerdas, le dije a ese director cabeza de balde que buscaba crear mi propia música en base a lo que mi corazón y mi talento me dijeran, y que sería excelente que todos tuvieran una oportunidad así. Pues bien, luego de mi… salida forzada de escena, me dediqué precisamente a eso; a seguir el llamado de mi talento, a seguir los ritmos que mi corazón me decía.-

Octavia prestaba mucha atención. La forma en que Vinyl hablaba estaba tan llena de pasión que era imposible dejar de escucharla. Era la misma pasión con la que ella se expresaba sobre las piezas que interpretaba.

-Durante años estuve probando con nuevos ritmos. Nuevas formas de combinar la música. Y un día llegué a un lugar en Manehattan llamado "Awesomare". Lo sé. No es el nombre más espectacular del mundo, pero uno nunca olvida ciertos lugares. Allí fue donde escuché por primera vez a un DJ tocar y mezclar. La forma en que lo hacía era genial, aunque no era del todo perfecta. Me quedé pensando en que podría mejorar y fue cuando me llegó la inspiración. Lo que haría ese ritmo perfecto era combinarlo con un ritmo único… algo con lo que nadie se había atrevido antes. Me tomó tiempo pero logré que me dieran una oportunidad… y el resto fue historia. Les encantó… pero sobre todo me encantó a mí. Estaba viviendo mi sueño, mi anhelo… creando mi música y compartiéndola al mundo.-

La sonrisa de Vinyl era tan vibrante y tan llena de vitalidad; justo como Octavia la recordaba. Por un momento le pareció como si estuvieran escondiéndose en el baño de la academia luego de que Vinyl la hubiera convencido de que era buena idea ponerle canela de más al té de la subdirectora.

-Debo decir que me alegra que hayas podido seguir tú camino y tu sueño, pero sinceramente aun me cuesta comprenderlo. Estuviste en la academia el tiempo suficiente para comprender la belleza de las notas y su fina pureza, para hacerlas hablar como nadie. Recuerdo ahora algunas de tus interpretaciones y ciertamente eran sublimes. Me cuesta trabajo comprender como es que ahora tocas aquí, en medio de tantos ponys que no alcanzan a entender la magnitud de tú arte.-

-Lo hago porque es parte de mi sueño. No solo seguir un nuevo camino e innovar en la música, sino también compartirlo con todos los que quieran escucharme. Siento que mi música de alguna forma les cambia la vida. Les hace sentir y percibir algo que de otra forma no podrían. ¿Y sabes por qué?-

La chelista solo siguió contemplando a la DJ en silencio.

-Porque en cada nota, en cada mezcla… vierto un poco de amor.-

-¿Amor?-

-Exacto, Octavia. Amor, pero no solo amor a la música. No solo ese cariño tan profundo que le tengo. Sino un amor por alguien más. Un amor que tuve y que nunca olvidé.-

Si Octavia fuera una pony de modales más sencillos, probablemente habría quedado boquiabierta ante esas palabras. Y por algún extraño motivo… le dolían.

-Si me hiciste esa pregunta al principio, es porque reconociste ciertos acordes dentro de mis mezclas. ¿No recuerdas exactamente de donde son?-

-No… temo que no me viene a la mente en este momento.-

-A mí no se me olvida de donde vienen… y nunca lo olvidaré. Incluso este día, el recuerdo llegó con más fuerza y sabes…- Vinyl usó su magia para levantar sus lentes y descubrir sus ojos. –Es porque son de la canción que compusiste para mí.-

La chelista sintió que la fuerza de sus patas flaqueaba mientras el recuerdo la golpeaba con fuerza. Fue precisamente el día en que expulsaron a Vinyl Scratch. Octavia estaba muy deprimida pensando en que su amiga se iría y tal vez nunca volvería a verla. Fue entonces que en instantes se puso a componer una canción. Fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo a la habitación de Vinyl para alcanzarla. La encontró justo cuando abría la puerta. Sus maletas ya estaban listas y era cuestión de instantes para que partiera. Octavia le pidió que esperara un momento porque quería darle un regalo de despedida. Era una canción muy suave y agradable. Curiosamente no era nada triste o melancólica. Sirvió para darle un poco de ánimos a Vinyl y que su partida no fuera tan dolorosa. Octavia recordó que le habría también regalado la partitura a Vinyl… y el resto del recuerdo la golpeó. Luego de decirse adiós, Octavia salió corriendo de vuelta a su habitación desde donde observó como su mejor amiga salía de su vida por lo que ella pensaba, sería para siempre.

-Yo… ya no… no recordaba eso… Como pude haberlo olvidado… como…-

No pudo decir más porque pronto Vinyl estaba a su lado, acariciando suavemente su melena.

-Recordar tú canción me ayudó mucho luego de que me echaron. No aliviaba del todo el dolor, pero lo hacía más soportable. ¿Y sabes? Aun conservo la partitura.-

Los ojos de Octavia se abrieron por completo, denotando algunas lágrimas que buscaban escapar.

-Es uno de mis tesoros más valiosos. Representa algo que para mi fue muy valioso… y que aun lo es.-

La DJ se puso frente a la concertista y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Porque para mi era algo más que una amistad. Era algo… que en ese entonces no sabía definir. Creo que aun no lo se, pero sabes… Ahora que estamos aquí. ¿Por qué no seguir desde donde nos quedamos? Porque no creas que dejaré que te me escapes así como así. ¿Eh?-

Octavia sollozó un poco para luego sacudirse la cabeza y recuperar algo de su compostura. Ya más respuesta, miró a Vinyl directo a los ojos.

-Durante todos estos años me he entregado a una cosa y solo una cosa, la cual es la música. Siempre lo ha sido todo para mí. Me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a ser la mejor interprete de Equestria. Terminé sellando cualquier emoción que fuese ajena a mí querida música y ahora… ahora mi corazón está entregado solo a ella.-

Vinyl se retiró y fue rumbo a la puerta del baño mientras murmuraba con una voz rota. -Supongo que fue mucho pedir. Siempre fuiste algo obstinada, pero bueno… quedan los buenos recuerdos y siempre estará la academia.- La DJ no dijo más, usó su magia para cubrir sus llorosos ojos con sus lentes y pronto su casco derecho estaba por abrir la puerta.

-¡ESPERA!-

No pudo seguir avanzando porque Octavia la detuvo.

-¿Qué tengo que esperar? Ya se dijo lo que se tenía que decir y ahora debo volver antes de que el público se ponga como mono.-

-No se ha dicho todo, Scratchy.-

Vinyl se pasmó al escuchar ese nombre. Ya ni ella recordaba que en efecto, Octavia le llamaba así en sus días de la academia.

-Pon atención que no me gusta repetir las cosas: Dije que mi corazón estaba entregado a la música. Así ha sido y así será… pero eso no significa que no haya lugar para ti dentro de el. ¿O acaso no recuerdas las palabras que te dije cuando me contaste la historia de tú Cutie Mark?-

-Si… como crees que olvidaría eso. Me dijiste… que tener una Cutie Mark así… era como ser la música misma.-

-Exacto. Lo dije en ese entonces… y aunque terminé encontrándote en un lugar donde las notas son masacradas sin piedad… puedo decir como en ese momento que eres como la música misma.-

Acercando sus rostros, las dos ponys se rozaron la nariz. Fue como si en ese roce, se recuperaran años y años perdidos de lo mucho que pudo ser.

-Si te pediré que me tengas algo de paciencia, Vinyl. Es un poco… repentino todo esto y pues… no me será muy fácil.-

-Tú tranquila, pony del chelo. Si pude esperar el buen de años, que no pueda esperar un poco más. Además, no es como que esta vez vaya a esperar sola. Esta vez no estaré esperando sola.-

Se dieron una nueva caricia antes de que la DJ nuevamente abriera la puerta del baño.

-Ahora si me apuro al escenario. Mi público me espera y al terminar, quisiera que me esperes en mi camerino. Les diré a los de seguridad que te caerás por allí para que no armen algún escándalo.-

-Así que ahora planeas hacerme esperar, Vinyl Scratch.-

-Peeeero solo un poco. Se que podrás aguantar unos pocos minutos.-

-Desde luego que podré.-

-Jejejeje. Pues nos vemos luego… y por cierto… te extrañé mucho.-

Mientras la puerta se cerraba y Octavia quedaba de nuevo sola, se dio el lujo de pensar en algo antes de volver con Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis a avisarles que se iría por su cuenta ya que se había encontrado con alguien a quien no veía desde hace mucho. Un pensamiento rápido pero sincero, como sincera es la voz del corazón.

"_Si yo fuese a amar algo, sería la música. Nunca mentí sobre ello, y ahora que la he vuelto a encontrar… en verdad se que ella es la música y espero aprender a amarla."_

Saludos a todos. Esta es la primer historia que hago de MLP, y si bien la hice para participar en una actividad dentro de un conocido foro, también es justo que todos tengan una oportunidad de leerla y que esta historia les llegue de una u otra forma. Espero pronto hacer alguna nueva historia de MLP. Mientras llega ese momento, espero que les vaya muy bien y tengan mucha suerte en lo que hagan. Nos estamos viendoooooooo.


End file.
